scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Sarah Ravencroft
The ancestor of the famous horror writer, Ben Ravencroft, Sarah was an extremely powerful, evil witch who, in the year of 1657, used her magic to terrorize and kill innocents. Fortunately, the Wiccans (people who worked in tune with the forces of nature for healing purposes) were able to defeat Sarah by using her own magic against her - imprisoning her in her own spellbook. Centuries later, however, her descendant from the modern world, Ben, tricked the Mystery Inc. into helping him find her spellbook. After using it to acquire new magical powers, an insane Ben proceeded to free Sarah from her prison, believing that their combined magic would make them an unstoppable force, enabling them to reign supreme over the world. However, ancestor and descendant quickly got into an argument, since Sarah rejected the idea of ruling the world together, and instead wants to destroy it - "Thou hast freed me, so now I can punish the world for my long imprisonment. I shall create an era of darkness over this land". She also showed how ruthless and cruel she can be, warning Ben, her descendant, the very one who had freed her, not to cross her - "I care not for thy whims. Cross my path and I shall destroy thee along with thy world". Horrified and disillusioned by this, Ben attempts to imprison Sarah back into the book, but she simply laughed in his face and said: "Thinkest thou art a Wiccan? Only a virtuous soul can imprison me", revealing that only a true, pure-hearted Wiccan can banish her. She then proceeded to trap Ben in a magical sphere, and laughed as he screamed to be released. Velma then gets an idea. She frees the Hex Girls, and while Dusk and Luna try to release Mayor Corey and Mr. McKinght, Velma convinces Thorn to read the banishing spell. Initially, she refuses, but then understands that she is the only one who can stop Sarah - "You still have Wiccan blood. Which means only you can read the spell that will send Sarah Ravencroft back to where she came from." Velma then sends Scooby and Shaggy to get the book. The gang tries to get the book many times, but Sarah keeps transforming pumpkins, trees, and even a turkey into monsters to stop them. Eventually, the gang obtains the book, each throwing it to another person when they get captured, until it reaches Thorn. Ignorant of what was really going on, Sarah laughed, stating that "the book is useless to a mere mortal", only to be outraged when Thorn's Wiccan blood allowed her to channel the book's magic to avoid being captured by a monster tree. She then flew towards Thorn - "I'll stop thee myself!" With Velma's urging, Thorn hurriedly chanted the spell, finishing it just as Sarah's fingers grab the book. The spell had worked: it weakens Sarah, knocking her backwards with its incredible force, and even reverses all of the spells she had cast (her monsters turn back to normal, except the turkey, which later became Oakhaven's new "big" attraction). However, just before it sucks her in, Sarah grabs Ben and drags her in with her, shouting that "I won't go back alone". A burning branch falls on the book, disintegrating it (apparently forever trapping or killing the two villains). Velma, upon seeing this, solemnly said: "Ben Ravencroft's last book is one the world will never buy). Spell to Summon Sarah: Dreadful darkness, hear my cry Bring back one who cannot die Let the witch who perished here Live again and re-appear! Spell to Banish Sarah: Ancient evil get thee hence Only good can recupence For the misdeeds you have done Witch return from which you've come! Note: Only a true, virtuous Wiccan can activate this spell. Category:Monsters and Ghosts Category:Stub Category:Infobx Needed Category:Monsters and Ghosts Category:Image Required